


Snow

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, bc it's what i'm good at i guess, but it didn't turn out that way, but it's also, i mean it is a bit, it was supposed to be chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: prompt: Familial dark sides. I just want my dark boys having fun being a familyps. it got angsty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Snow

“Are you ready?” Virgil was nervous as he looked down. The ground looked so far away, but if Dee and Remus said it would be fine, then it would be fine.

“I’m ready.” His stomach dropped as Remus laughed and pushed him down the slide. He seemed to fly down, panic rising, but as it swirled, Dee’s face came into view and he relaxed, letting a small smile fall over his face. Dee caught him, swinging him up in the air, eliciting a sharp giggle from Virgil.

Dee settled Virgil on his hip and Remus came zooming down the slide. He did nothing to help him stop, rolling onto the woodchips, standing to dusting himself off, laughing. Despite everything, Virgil always saw him smiling. He many have been little, six years old as of the nineteenth, but he knew they weren’t always happy. He knew that some days Dee would sit in his room, looking over papers Virgil couldn’t understand but knew were important. He knew that some days Remus cried to himself when he thought Virgil was asleep. He knew that Dee and Remus did everything to make sure that Virgil was happy.

“Come on Remus, it’s getting late.”

Remus pouted. “That’s mean. I was just having fun.”

“We’ve been here for three hours.” He set Virgil down, taking his hand. “Go grab your hat and let’s go.”

Remus went back to the playground, the sun’s last rays reflecting off the shiny plastic surface. He watched as Remus wandered around the playground searching for the last place he saw his hat, Dee getting irritated beside him.

“Remus! Hurry up!”

“I’m not lollygagging on purpose, you snake.” His head popped up from behind one of the structures. “I can’t find my hat.”

“Well, you better because you won’t be getting another one.”

“Well, maybe if you helped me instead of bitching for once—”

“Watch—!” Dee cut himself off, and Virgil felt the nervousness start to creep back in. “Watch your language.”

“Then help me instead of just standing there!” For the first time, Virgil started to see anger seep into Remus’s normally smiley disposition. “I’m tired of you pushing me around all the time just because you’re a little older.”

Dee looked ready to say something but stopped as his eyes focused on something Virgil couldn’t see. He held his hand out and a tiny snowflake landed and melted in his palm. Another one quickly followed suit landing on Virgil’s nose, a giggle sneaking out of him as the nervous panic started to fade. Snow! He’d heard Dee and Remus talk about snow before, but he’d never seen it. It was more beautiful than he imagined.

It started falling in force now and for a moment, Virgil felt weightless before he realized Remus had run over to them and lifted Virgil onto his shoulders. Beside them, Dee let out a sigh, a small smile on his face. Remus took Dee’s hands and the three of them spun in the falling snow, laughter spilling from all of them.

Virgil couldn’t say how long the three of them danced in the snow. How long they had a snowball fight, Remus and Dee against Virgil. He couldn’t say how long their little bubble of snowy happiness lasted.

He couldn’t say. Only that as he fell asleep that night, cuddled up next to his brothers, he felt happy, truly happy, for the first time that year.


End file.
